If Shinji was actually normal and had balls part 2
by DaBoyz99
Summary: Shinji tries to make sense of his relationship with Asuka in the previous chapter and we find out more about the radical left wing organization VREN and Gendo Ikari's role in it


This is a continuation of my previous chapter, I suggest you check it out. Any comments are appreciated as I will take what y'all say into account and appreciate feedback. WARNING: This contains a very graphic sex scene so if you don't want any of that then don't read

Shinji Ikari awoke to a sleeping nude Asuka by his side. At first, he was quite shocked but then the flood of memories of the previous night helped him remember exactly why he was in the position he was in. He watched the beautiful girl sleep for a bit, her face looked so peaceful, her torso rising and sinking with each breath she took. From this point of view the fiery redhead that everyone knew as mean looked so innocent and fragile. Shinji looked at the ceiling and sighed with contentment. Not only was he able to confess his feelings with his crush, but she had reciprocated them and they had slept together. "Does this mean Asuka is my girlfriend?" Shinji pondered. Then he realized he had to pee so, with hesitation, he sat up on the futon, causing Asuka to stir. Her eyes opened and blinked. "Where are you going?" she asked, her mind still booting up. "Just to the restroom" he replied. After using the restroom, he returned to the futon and layed back down, Asuka put her arm around his chest and cuddled against him. She fell back asleep and he lay there staring at the ceiling, thinking, but mostly enjoying the bliss of the moment.

It was Sunday so Shinji ended up going back to his place next door after a while. As he entered, his father was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the paper. "Where did you disappear to last night?" Gendo questioned. "Kaworu's" Shinji replied dryly. "I see, you and him spend a lot of time together, you should tell your mother and I before you go out with your friends, you had her worried sick." Gendo said, his eyes still locked on his paper. "Don't worry, next time I will" the boy said. The Sunday passed on rather uneventfully, Shinji used it to get ahead on some school work and all was well.

The next day, Shinji went into his classroom, he was excited to talk to Asuka as a friend now that her mask had been taken off and her true feelings revealed. He also couldn't wait to tell his friends that he slept with the beautiful Asuka, however he suspected his friends would doubt him. He approached her and started, "Hey Asuka how was your Sunday?" "Good." She replied coldly and with a hint of malice. Shinji was taken aback, how could she act so coldly after the moment they shared together? He decided to probe her further, "Oh that's nice, mine was good as well." "I don't care how your Sunday was, I didn't ask you." She said, each word digging into Shinji's heart. "Asuka… is something wrong? I thought after what happened Saturday things would be different…" he said disheartened. "Well it looks like you were wrong, then weren't you?" She replied with a smugness to her voice. "Ohhhh Asuka what happened Saturday you didn't tell me something happened?" Hikari chimed in, overhearing the conversation. Asuka turned beet red, "Nothing happened between me and this dork, I was just messing with him as all and the idiot took me seriously is all," laughing as she said the last part. Shinji felt like he wanted to cry, however he was able to hold in his emotions. However, before the altercation could continue, the class bell rang.

The class was going over history and at this current point in time they were covering the rise of communism in Russia. "Now class, who here can tell me who the main leaders of the Bolsheviks were?" the teacher asked. Rei Ayanami raised her hand, "Ms. Ayanami" the teacher said while pointing to her, "Leon Trotsky and Vladimir Lenin." Rei coldly and robotically stated. "Indeed, they were, and who ended up eventually taking power in the Soviet Union?" the teacher inquired. "Lenin took power but soon after died, Josef Stalin then succeeded him and took control of the nation while Leon Trotsky was forced into exile in Mexico, he was then assassinated later on." She flatly stated with proficiency. "Very good Ms. Ayanami, you may sit now" the teacher said.

Meanwhile, Gendo Ikari approached the VREN headquarters, a three-story building in one of the central wards of Tokyo 3. He entered in to the building and went straight to the elevator. He pressed the second-floor button. When he reached the second floor, he came to Professor Fuyutsuki's office. Fuyutsuki was his second in command. While he was the one that got him into revolutionary thinking in college, Fuyutsuki wasn't as brilliant of a strategist ad Gendo was. He entered the office and said, "Today is the day where we address the council, correct?" Fuyutsuki replied, "why yes, it is, shall we go then?" Gendo merely nodded and the two men went to the elevator. On the button panel was a place one could swipe an ID card, Gendo swiped his card and entered the digits, 11071917, and a small green light blinked and the elevator began to move down. The elevator reached a secret basement level and the two men emerged. The room was dark with four lights shining on four monoliths. Fuyutsuki stayed by the elevator while Gendo walked into the middle of the four monoliths.

"We have been expecting to hear from you for some time Ikari," a distorted Russian sounding voice belonging to a Mr. Vladimir Volostov sounded through a speaker of one of the monoliths. "Yes, it appears we have funded you with millions of dollars and all you seem to be doing is passing out pamphlets and books." Another voice belonging to Noel Goldstein said from another monolith. "Gentleman, informing the public is the first step of the revolution, you picked me because you have faith in my capabilities, trust me I know what I am doing," Gendo countered with a slight grin. "What progress is there on the matter of the youth leaders?" inquired Soon Jun Moon. "Rei is looking quite promising while my son is showing a lack of effort, I will correct the boy however." Gendo replied, a hint of malice in his voice at the uttering of the last phrases. "Very well then, you are dismissed," Said Iman Hosset.

With that Ikari and Fuyutsuki went back in the elevator. Gendo pressed the third-floor button and Fuyutsuki the second. When Gendo got to the third floor he stepped off and made his way to his office. Before he could get to his private office his personal secretary, Ritsuko Akagi asked, "how was your meeting with the council?" "Just fine, everything is going to plan." Replied Gendo. Dr. Ritsuko Akagi was in her early 30's and had a PhD in women's studies. Unlike many women's studies majors, she was quite beautiful and didn't try to shove her beliefs down everyone's throats. However, like many women's studies majors, she couldn't hold a boyfriend for very long and filled the ensuing void with cats. This dyed blonde beauty was the daughter of the late Naoko Akagi, who had previously worked for Gendo as secretary. She had tragically taken her own life when it was revealed that Gendo, who she was having an affair with, had impregnated her and refused to divorce Yui, leaving her to take care of the child by herself. It wasn't the prospect of being a single mother that frightened her, it was her burning jealousy of Yui's monopoly on Gendo's affection. Feeling used and betrayed, she laid down on train tracks while drunk one cold December night and met her fate when the Yamanote line made it's 1:20 AM pass. However, Ritsuko was unaware of the motivation behind her mother's suicide and so she worked for VREN to try and find answers and because she saw Gendo as the closest thing to family she had left. She, like her mother, was having an affair with Gendo as well.

"I love it when things go to plan," Gendo said to her, a hint of seduction in his voice. Ristuko blushed and asked, "you have an opening in your schedule right now sir, what do you have planned now?" Gendo smiled and came over to her and kissed her hard and passionately on the lips. He had her stand up and the two made out. Her fingers running through his dark hair and his hands running down her back and grabbing her supple ass. He then used his strength to lift her slightly by her ass. She was aware of his cue and wrapped her legs around his waist and her carried her to his private office. After laying her on the bare section of the desk. He hiked up her skirt and peeled off her panties, until they were caught around one of her ankles. He then undid his fly and let his erection out and entered her without further ado. Their lips still locked, he began thrusting into her with his large penis. Each thrust emitted a moan of pleasure from Ristuko that was muffled by his lips on hers. She began to rotate her hips counter clockwise, matching his rhythm perfectly, an indication they had been fucking each other for years by now. As he was thrusting into her, her butt accidently pushed a red button on his desk. However, the two lovers were unaware of this event. Soon Ristuko began to have a wild orgasm, but Gendo continued to fuck her through it. Eventually he could no longer hold back his wave of lust for her and let out groans and pounded into her in three sharp thrusts, ejaculating into her on each thrust. The two broke their kiss and looked into each other's eyes, panting and sweaty from the physical effort and from the body heat generated. As they embraced each other, the door opened and Maya Ibuki, a very cute 24-year-old intern at VREN stepped in holding a cup of coffee, smiling and asking, "more coffee sir?" she then saw Gendo and Ristuko on the desk and gasped, her eyes widening. Gendo let out a hearty laugh and said, "no that's alright Maya dear." Needless to say she quickly exited the room.

To Be Continued


End file.
